


Bad Day

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Finished, Fluff, Gay, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Memes, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rich Goranski's Lisp, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Jeremy Heere, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeremy's having a bad day and Michael makes it a little better. With trans Jeremy because why not.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Michael Mell/Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this because I was bored. I might add more if people want because I really like trans Jeremy. Also wrote this in 3rd person which I never do so it might be trash. This is my first time writing a trans character and i am not trans myself so any constructive criticism is welcome. I will do my best to fix what I get wrong or could do better. Thank you for being supportive.

Jeremy was horny. That didn’t seem like a big deal but it was because he couldn’t do anything about it. He hasn’t been able to do anything about in forever. Not only did he have fucking PTSD about the squip shocking him whenever he would even think about sex, he also had bad dysphoria so whenever he’d even look at his bottom half, he’d be repulsed and uncomfortable. That was why he was in such a bad mood. Not that anyone knew this. Michael was used to the random bad moods so he didn’t think anything of it. Jeremy was always emotional like this due to the hormone supplements paired with being a teenager. He tried not to lash out on his friends too much but it was hard when it seemed like everything they were saying and doing was to spite him.

  


It was Valentine’s Day so every couple in the school was acting all lovey dovey, reminding Jeremy that he was single. Rich and Jake had been making sexual innuendos all day which wasn’t helping his situation downstairs. Why couldn’t he get over himself and masturbate? Why must the world torture him in this way? He also got a bad grade on his calculus test which wasn’t helping his mood. Not to mention it was raining and he dropped his school bag at the bus stop, making all of his papers wet. So now he couldn’t hand in his english homework that he stayed up until one am to get done. He only had one more period left and he could go home. Of course he fucking had to pee as well. He hated going to the bathroom at school. He could hold it though. 

  


RING! Fucking finally. He couldn’t go home yet though because his history teacher held him back to discuss his grade. He was failing. It wasn’t entirely his fault. After the whole squip thing, it was kind of hard to focus in class. The teacher spent entirely way too long lecturing him about responsibility because he missed the fucking bus. He had to walk home. In the rain by himself. This was probably the worst day in the history of bad days, he thought as he shivered. He still had to pee of course. His phone rang in his pocket. It was Michael.

  


“Heya buddy.” Michael said, sounding too enthusiastic for Jeremy’s taste. He hummed in response. “Wanna come over? I am so bored dude.” 

  


“Not really.” He said honestly. He just wanted to go to the bathroom and die in a hole. Was that too much to ask? 

  


“What’s wrong?” 

  


Jeremy scoffed. “What isn’t wrong?” 

  


“Bad day?”

  


“You can say that again.” He could see his house. Only a little bit more to go. 

  


“Why don’t you come over? We can play some AOTD to take your mind off of it.” He got to his house and was fumbling with his keys with his phone pressed between his ear and his shoulder.

  


“I’m not really in the mood today. Shit!” He yelled as he dropped his keys. In the mud. 

  


“What happened?”  
  


“Just dropped my keys. We can hang out tomorrow. I don’t want to leave the house today.” 

  


“Did you walk home?” 

  


“Yeah. Missed the bus because Mr. G wanted to have a chat about ‘responsibility’.” He picked up his muddy keys and opened the door. He wiped his hands on his pants, not caring about the mess. He closed the door behind him and sighed in relief. 

  


“That sucks. Listen, why don’t I come over there? Then you don’t have to leave the house.” Jeremy was done arguing and if he was being honest, he could use the company.

  


“Sure.” He said and dropped his school bag at the door. He’d pick it up later. 

  


“Awesome. I’ll be over there in a few minutes.”  
  


“Great.” He said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. He hung up and went to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror. His hair was soaked and clung to his forehead, his face was slightly pink from the cold, and he had a breakout on his right cheek. Perfect. He groaned and went to his room. He changed into some dry clothes and laid down on his bed, glaring at the ceiling. 

  


“Jeremy!” He heard his dad yell from downstairs. He must have just gotten home from work.

  


“What!”

  


“Take care of your school bag! You know it doesn’t go here!” He groaned, getting up.

  


“Coming!” He went downstairs to see his dad sitting on the couch. He didn’t say anything and grabbed his school bag. 

  


“By the way, we’re having company over for dinner.” His dad said and he was on the first step.

  


“Who?”

  


“Some people from work.” His dad said vaguely. 

  


“Oh yeah, Michael should be over soon.” Jeremy added as he went to climb the stairs.

  


“Did you bother asking if he was allowed over?” Why did his dad have to choose today to be a parent?

  


“It’s just Michael. I figured I didn’t have to ask.” 

  


“I’m sick of your attitude, Jeremy.” 

  


“What attitude?”

  


“You’re acting all pissy.” Jeremy took a deep breath, trying to collect himself. He didn’t want to yell at his dad. The door opened and Michael walked in, holding two slushies. His dad sighed and dropped the subject.

  


“Hey Michael.”

  


“Hey Mr. Heere. Jeremy, I got you a slushy to help you feel better.” He said, handing Jeremy a slushy. He smiled.

  


“Thanks.” They went upstairs together. Michael sat in Jeremy’s desk. 

  


“So...Wanna talk about it?” Jeremy sat on his bed, sipping on his slushy. 

  


“I don’t know.” He groaned.

  


“It might help.” Michael said in a sing-song voice. He was obviously trying to cheer Jeremy up. 

  


“I just feel like everything that could have gone wrong today, did. If that makes sense.” 

  


“No that makes sense. Is there anything I could do to make it better?” 

  


Jeremy thought about all that was wrong today and what could be done to fix any of it. Michael couldn’t really help with him failing history or not turning in his english assignment. He also couldn’t do anything about him being horny all day. Unless...no that’s stupid. If Michael touched him for him, he wouldn’t have to deal with the dysphoria and maybe it would take his mind off of the squip. Would Michael do that? Is that a pervy thing to ask. ‘Hey dude, I know we’re best friends and all but would you mind giving me a nice friendly hand job?’ Jeremy knew it was wrong but he was horny and desperate. 

  


“Maybe…” He said hesitantly. “I mean it’s kind of stupid.” 

  


“Dude, if it’ll help, it’s not stupid.”

  


“It’s kind of embarrassing.” He could feel his cheeks heating up.

  


Michael sighed. “Just spit it out Jer.”

  


“Could you...touch me?” Jeremy said quietly. There was a silence. Jeremy couldn’t stand it. “Haha that was...a joke.”

  


“What do you mean?” 

  


“Just forget about it. It was a stupid suggestion.” 

  


“No Jeremy. What do you mean? How do you want me to touch you? Like a hug or…?” Jeremy shook his head.

  


“No like...give me a hand job?” If he wasn’t so desperate, he would’ve died of embarrassment. 

  


“You want me to give you...a hand job?” Michael asked, as though making sure he was hearing it right. 

  


“Yeah. Stupid, right?” Jeremy chuckled nervously. Michael looked deep in thought. Was he actually considering it? Jeremy was filled with anticipation. 

  


“Can I just ask why?”

  


“I...can’t get off.” 

  


“Why?”

  


“It’s just that squip would shock me whenever I tried to...touch myself so now I have like PTSD and I can’t really...look down there let alone...” He trailed off, hoping Michael knew what he meant. 

  


“Oh. So you can’t get off so you want me to do it for you?” 

  


“You don’t have to. I know it’s kind of weird and I probably made you uncomfortable-”

  


“I’ll do it.” Michael cut him off. 

  


“Wha-what?” Jeremy couldn’t believe his ears. 

  


“I said I’ll do it. If it’ll make you feel less stressed than I’ll...give you a hand job.” Jeremy felt like he was having trouble breathing. 

  


“You’re serious? This isn’t some kind of prank?” 

  


“No Jer. I’m serious. Now how do we wanna do this?” Michael got up from the desk chair to sit next to Jeremy. It was really awkward. Neither of them knew what to do. Michael seemed to pluck up some courage.

  


“If I do something you don’t like, tell me, okay?” He said, looking into Jeremy’s bright blue eyes. Jeremy nodded. Michael scooched back on the bed and spread his legs. He pulled Jeremy in so that he was seated in between his legs. Jeremy’s back was touching Michael’s chest. He rested his hand on Jeremy’s thigh. 

  


“Is this okay?” Jeremy didn’t trust his voice so he just nodded. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. He slowly made his way to Jeremy’s crotch, rubbing his slightly through his jeans. Jeremy’s eyes were glued to his hand. Michael’s hand started to undo the button of his jeans. Then the zipper. Okay this is no big deal. Just your best friend taking off your pants. Totally not freaking out. 

  


“You gotta help some.” Michael teased, trying to pull down his jeans. Jeremy lifted his hips and awkwardly tried to take off his pants. He struggled and Michael chuckled. 

  


“Calm down man. It’s just me.” He could sense Jeremy’s panic. He took a deep breath. 

  


“I know.” He mumbled, finally getting his pants to his knees and kicking them off. He rubbed his shoulders, trying to get Jeremy a little less tense. “It’s okay.” He whispered comfortingly. Jeremy relaxed a little. Michael started to rub his bare thighs. Jeremy rested his head on Michael’s shoulder and closed his eyes. Michael started to rub Jeremy through his boxers. “You really are turned on, huh?” Michael teased when he felt the wet patch on his boxers. Jeremy didn’t answer, his face turning red. He applied more pressure, making Jeremy gasp. He hadn’t felt that in a long time. 

  


“You okay?” Michael asked, worrying he hurt Jeremy or made him uncomfortable.

  


“Yeah. Just...It’s been a while.” 

  


“I can go slow. I just want to make you feel good.” He kept the same amount of pressure but went slowly, rubbing the wet spot slowly. Jeremy moved his hips involuntarily. Michael used his other arm to hold Jeremy closer to him. His pace gradually got faster and Jeremy’s breathing became more laboured. 

  


“Please Michael.” He whined breathily. Michael hummed in response, going faster and applying more pressure. “More.” He moaned, pushing his hips up to get more friction. Michael stopped rubbing him and put his hand on the elastic of Jeremy’s boxers. 

  


“Is this okay?” Jeremy nodded eagerly. He had waited way too long to stop now. His eyes were still closed and he bit on his bottom lip to stop from making too many noises. Michael’s hand slipped under his boxers and reached into Jeremy’s wet heat. Jeremy tried not to focus on what was happening but on the feeling. It felt so good. Like he was a drug addict and getting his first hit in forever. Like breathing air for the first time. He moaned loudly. Too loudly. His dad probably heard that but he was too far gone to care. Michael started to rub him and the skin on skin contact made him moan.

“Just like that. Fuck!” He groaned breathily. He sounded like a porn star but he didn’t care. He just needed more. How did Michael get so good at this? 

  


"Is it okay if I..." Michael asked, bringing his finger lower. Jeremy nodded quietly. He had never had anything...up there. "Tell me if you want to stop, okay?" Jeremy nodded again as Michael stuck a finger inside of him. He gasped lightly. That was a new sensation. It hurt slightly. He wiggled his hips a little, trying to get used to the feeling. "Good?" 

  


"yeah." Jeremy said shortly, trying not to make any embarrassing moans.

  


“You can make noise Jer. You don’t have to be quiet.” He said in a low voice. Jeremy shuddered. Michael had a nice voice. It sent more shocks of pleasure to his crotch.

  


“Mikey please keep talking.” He said, wiggling his hips to get more. 

  


“You like it when I talk to you?” 

  


Jeremy nodded hastily. “Yes please. Just say something. Anything.”  
  


“You look so nice like this. So desperate to be touched.” Jeremy moaned in response. It gave Michael the confidence to continue. “You like it when I touch you like this? You sound so good. I’m making you feel good, huh?” 

  


“Yes. You’re making me feel so good Mikey. Please don’t-ah-don’t stop.” 

  


“You’re so good Jeremy. You’re so pretty. Such a good boy.” Jeremy moaned and pushed his hips up again. 

  


“You like it when I call you a good boy?” 

  


“Yes Micah. Please. I wanna be a good boy.” 

  


“You are such a good boy Jer.” Jeremy wouldn't admit it but Michael calling him that made him happier and a lot more comfortable. Considering what they were doing, it was reassuring to be called a boy like that casually. He knew Michael wouldn't judge him but that made him feel a better. Especially from Michael's smooth voice.

  


“Fuck Mikey I’m so close. Can I please have more?” Jeremy was gripping on Michael’s thighs tightly. He was so damn close. 

  


“What do you want Jer?” 

  


“Fuck just pull my hair please?” Michael smiled.

  


“Of course.” He removed one of his hands, wiped it on his pants, and went to tug on Jeremy’s slightly damp curls. 

  


“Just like that. Fuck feels so good.” Jeremy felt the pressure building up. The pleasure was numbing but too much at the same time. “So close.” He mumbled and Michael started to pump his fingers faster, adding another. Jeremy moved his head and Michael started to kiss his neck. He never thought his neck was very sensitive but it seemed to be all he needed to be pushed over the edge.

  


“Michael I’m gon-” Michael smiled as he bit down lightly. Jeremy’s whole body tensed and Michael kept finger fucking him through his orgasm. He was still touching him lightly when he came down from his high. It was too much. Jeremy wasn’t used to the overstimulation and moved his legs together. Michael stopped and slowly brought his hand out of his boxers. Jeremy was still breathing heavily. 

  


“How was that?” Michael asked once his breathing became slightly more normal. Jeremy opened his eyes and looked at Michael. 

  


“That was...so good.” Jeremy gave him a weak smile. Michael returned it. 

  


“Yeah? You did so good buddy.” Michael hugged him tightly. Jeremy sighed happily.

  


“Thank you.” He said and he nuzzled against Michael’s neck. 

  


“Of course.” 

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared from deh is here cus i said so.

There was a knock on the door. “One minute!” Michael yelled to Jeremy’s dad when he didn’t react. Jeremy was basking in the afterglow. 

“What’s goin’ on?” Jeremy asked groggily when Michael rushed to help put Jeremy’s pants back on. 

“We gotta get you dressed.” Michael said as he attempted to work with Jeremy. “Up.” He said, trying to get his pants over his hips. Jeremy complied. 

“Come in!” Michael yelled when Jeremy was dressed. Jeremy was sitting cross-legged on his bed and Michael rushed to the desk chair again. Jeremy’s dad came in.

“What are you two doing?” He asked, looking at the two boys. 

“Just...hanging out.” Michael answered somewhat suspiciously. Mr. Heere eyed him skeptically.

“Okay...dinner should be ready soon.” 

“Okay.” Michael answered too eagerly. Just leave already.

“Is Jeremy okay?” Jeremy had been messing with a stuffed animal on his bed and looked up at his name.

“Huh?” He pulled the stuffed animal into his lap. It was a light blue bear. 

“Are you sick or something?” His dad asked. Jeremy shook his head. He didn’t feel like talking. He wished Michael would come back and hug him again. Why did he leave? Did he think he was gross? 

“He’s just tired.” Michael said for him. Jeremy’s dad accepted that answer and left. Jeremy looked at Michael across the room and held out his arms, hoping that Michael knew what he wanted. Michael smiled and got up. 

“Do you want to cuddle?” He asked and sat down. Jeremy nodded and Michael pulled him into a hug. 

“so...that just happened.” MIchael said after cuddling for a while. He pulled away and Jeremy’s face was bright red.

“Yeah...no homo though.” He said and awkwardly finger gunned. Michael chuckled and rolled his eyes. 

“You are such a dork.” Michael commented. They didn’t get a chance to discuss more because Jeremy’s dad was calling them down for dinner. They groaned and went downstairs. 

“The guests should be over any minute. Are you staying for dinner?” Jeremy’s dad asked Michael. Michael shrugged.

“I’ll text my mom but I’m sure it’s fine.”

“Okay. Jeremy, can you set the table?” Jeremy complied, going in the kitchen. 

“Yeah my moms don’t care.” He heard Michael say. He wondered if things would be awkward between them. Michael just had his hand down your pants. Best friends don’t usually do that. He was just helping Jeremy out though. It didn’t have to be weird. Just a friendly hand job. And then cuddling. Okay maybe it was a little gay. So what? Michael seemed okay with it and Jeremy was more than okay with it so it’s no big deal. He heard the door open and figured the guests must be here. 

He finished setting the table and went back into the living room. He saw a man and woman, both dressed pretty fancy. There was also a boy that looked about their age but Jeremy didn’t recognize him. He must go to another school. He had brown hair and glasses. He looked a little uncomfortable but relieved that there were other boys his age. Jeremy smiled shyly and the boy grinned back. They all sat at the table while Jeremy’s dad started to get dinner out of the kitchen. Jeremy and Michael sat next to each other but didn’t say anything to each other. It looked like things were going to be awkward, Jeremy thought in dismay. Although he couldn’t bring himself to regret what they did, he did wish that it hadn’t made things weird between. 

“Why don’t you introduce yourself?” The boys parents said causing his cheeks to flush. 

“I’m Jared.” He said, waving awkwardly. Jeremy decided that he should introduce himself too, even though he didn’t want to. 

“I’m Jeremy.” He looked at Michael, urging him to do the same. 

“Uh I’m Michael.” He said, fiddling with the table cloth. Jared nodded awkwardly. Jeremy’s dad walked into the dining room holding a large dish. 

“What’s for dinner?” Jeremy asked. Part of him didn’t want to know. His dad was never the best cook. 

“I made chicken.” He said, presenting the bird. Jeremy made a grossed out face. It looked burnt. Luckily his dad didn’t notice. Jeremy got a little on his plate and poked it around with his fork. Jeremy reached for the salt, thinking it might drown out the taste of the chicken. Michael reached for it at the same time and they bumped hands. Jeremy moved his hand quickly and chuckled nervously. Michael’s face went red. This was going to be a fun night. Especially now that they couldn’t even look at each other without getting embarrassed. 

Jeremy excused himself to the bathroom halfway through dinner because he couldn’t stand it. Were things going to be like this forever just because Jeremy couldn’t keep it in his pants? He stayed in the bathroom for a while and walked back out. He excused himself to his room, saying he wasn’t feeling well. It wasn’t a lie. He was feeling slightly sick to his stomach. He wasn’t sure how much time passed before there was a knock on the door. 

“Come in.” Michael walked in with Jared following. Michael sat next to Jeremy on his bed while Jared stood kind of awkwardly. “You can sit if you want.” Jeremy gestured to his chair and Jared nodded and sat. 

“Are you two together or something?” Jared asked kind of obnoxiously. Jeremy looked at Michael nervously.

“No we’re uh not. Together I mean. We’re friends.” Jeremy explained very awkwardly. He stared at his hands in his lap. Jared snorted. 

“Did you get in a fight or something?” 

“No. We didn’t, right?” Jeremy looked at Michael with hopeful eyes. 

“Course not. We’re good.” Michael smiled and it made Jeremy’s heart melt. In a friend way of course. Jared shook his head in disbelief of how gay these two were. 

“Jared! We have to get going soon!” A woman’s voice came from downstairs. 

“Okay mom!” He yelled back. “So I’ll probably leave in about an hour.” Jared said sarcastically. “She has a habit of getting distracted.” He explained when Michael looked at him quizzically. 

“So...wanna play Smash Bros?” Jeremy asked eagerly. He had just gotten some new characters and wanted to show Michael. 

“Uh sure. I’ve never really played so I probably suck.” Jared said.

“Well I only have two controllers so you can watch Michael and I do it first and play the winner.” 

“Aka me.” Michael said confidently. 

Jeremy snorted, “In your dreams.” He turned on the Switch and handed a controller to Michael. 

“You got Pac-Man?” Michael asked excitedly as he saw the character select screen. 

“Yeah! I figured you would be excited.” 

“That’s awesome! I hope you know that I am now going to beat your ass with him.” 

“Sure you are.” Jeremy replied sarcastically, picking Kirby. The match started and Michael already had a head start, pushing Jeremy off the ledge the first opportunity he got.

“Dude! You could’ve waited until I was ready!” Jeremy whined. The only reason it happened was because Jeremy had stopped to move his hair out of his face.

“When the match starts, I start. If you were really dedicated to the craft of gaming, you’d shave your head.” 

“What the fuck?”

“Then your hair wouldn’t be in your face and you wouldn’t lose.” Jeremy quickly gained on him, stealing his powers and knocked Michael off the edge. 

Jeremy ended up winning and Michael blamed it on the game glitching. “There was a total lag dude!” Jeremy smiled and shook his head.

“You’re just a sore loser. Let Jared play me.” Michael begrudgingly handed over the controller. 

Jared lost but everyone saw that coming. “This game is rigged!” He exclaimed, forcefully handing the controller over to Michael. 

“I know right!” Michael agreed. Jeremy chuckled. 

“You’re just jealous you aren’t a gaming master like me.” Jeremy said confidently. 

Michael scoffed. “You weren’t a gaming master when I had to save your ass last time we played AOTD.” He retorted. 

“That was different! I forgot to put in my contacts!” The argument started out jokingly but it seemed to be getting more bitter.

“Whose fault was that?” Michael asked, voice dripping with sarcasm. 

“Yours! You insisted on playing as soon as we woke up!” It got more heated. 

“Boys!” A voice yelled. 

“What?” Jeremy and Michael replied at the same time in the same annoyed tone. 

“Stop the yelling! Jared has to go home!” Jared looked between the boys with irritation. They got up and followed him downstairs. 

“Michael should probably go home too. It’s a school night.” Jeremy’s dad said and Michael shrugged. 

“See you tomorrow?” Jeremy asked sheepishly. Michael looked back at him and nodded.

“Yeah.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Jeremy considered telling his dad he was sick to get out of school. His alarm rang and his first thought was an agonizing scream. He had trouble falling asleep the night before. It was raining and it kept him awake. He powered through as much as he didn’t want to. He went about his morning routine as usual. The rain had thankfully stopped so he didn’t have to worry about that. One look in the mirror told him that there was no point trying to tame his hair today. He probably slept on it weird because it was flat on one side but kind of frizzy on the other. It didn’t make sense and Jeremy didn’t care. Who was he trying to impress anyway? 

His bus actually came on time so that was a plus. He was used to waiting at least thirty minutes for his bus to come and he was glad the driver chose today to come on time because it was freezing.

He got to school before Michael so he just decided to drop by his locker. When he opened it, a piece of paper fell out. Jeremy bent over and picked it up. It was a piece of printer paper and it was folded into a neat square. He unfolded it. It was a picture of Danny Devito’s head on Yoda’s body and said ‘uwu’ in comic sans underneath it. There were sunglasses emojis surrounding it.

  
  


He laughed at it’s ridiculousness, shaking his head in disbelief. He had a feeling he knew where it came from. He saw Michael down the hall and was still laughing. 

“Whatcha laughing at, my good pal?” He asked, standing next to Jeremy. He showed him the meme from his locker.

“Oh I totally forgot I put that in there. I made it in Photoshop when I was bored in photography class. Sometimes a bro’s gotta slip a meme in another bro’s locker, you feel?” 

“You were bored, so you made a meme, printed it out, and put it in my locker?” 

“Yeah. Figured it’d be funny and it might cheer you up if you were having a bad day.” Michael patted him on the back as the bell rang. “Gotta get to class. If I’m late again Mrs. Smith will kill me. See you at lunch.” Jeremy waved to his friend. He folded the paper back up and put it in his bag. He walked to first period with a smile on his face. 

“What are you so happy about?” Christine walked up to him. They had first period calculus together. 

“Michael made a meme and put it in my locker. What a dork.”

“A very ‘Michael’ thing to do.”

“Yeah I guess it is. Hey, how’d you do on the test?” Jeremy asked. If she didn’t do well it might help boost his self esteem. 

“I got a B. Not bad if I do say so myself.” Jeremy frowned. “Why, what’d you get?” 

“I failed.” 

“Like an F?” 

“Yeah.”

“Did you study?” She seemed puzzled at the very aspect that someone could fail.

“I looked over my notes the night before but I guess nothing stuck.” they got inside the classroom and she took her usual seat next to him. Jeremy frowned as he got his stuff out for class.

“ _ To mourn a mischief that is past and gone is the next way to draw new mischief on _ .” Christine said eloquently.

“Come again?” 

She huffed. “ _ Othello _ ?” Jeremy stared at her blankly. She shook her head in disappointment. 

“Shakespeare, Jeremy!” 

“Oh! Well don’t expect me to have all ten thousand of his plays memorized.” She sighed impatiently and class started. 

Nothing interesting happened until lunch. Jeremy walked into the cafeteria by himself, scanning the room for a bright red hoodie. He didn’t see Michael but he just figured he had to go to the bathroom. Jeremy got his lunch and sat down at their usual table by himself. He looked down at his slice of pizza, apple, and chocolate milk. It didn’t look very appetizing. He knew that if he didn’t eat it now, he’d be starving when he got home and they didn’t have any snacks in the house. He picked up his stiff slice of pizza and took a bite. It wasn’t horrible but it definitely wasn’t good. Michael still wasn’t there. Jeremy would text him. Maybe one of his teachers held him back to talk to him. 

He didn’t text back. Jeremy was getting worried. He ate half of his pizza and threw his lunch away. He knew it was wasteful but he couldn’t stomach anymore of it. He called Michael and he still didn’t answer. Maybe he’s in his car. Sometimes when Michael was stressed, he’d go in his car and blast whatever music he was in the mood for. He could still answer the phone in his car though. Jeremy walked out of the cafeteria, the noise was giving him a headache. 

“Michael! Where were you?” Jeremy saw his best friend walking down the hall. Michael saw him and smiled. 

“Hey Jer. Just had to make up a test during lunch. Did you miss me?” Michael ruffled Jeremy’s hair. 

“You didn’t answer your phone.” 

“Yeah. I don’t think Ms. Ross would like me chatting on the phone during a test.” Jeremy was suspicious. He didn’t know why, but something about his explanation seemed off. When you’re best friends with someone for twelve years you notice when something is off. Jeremy stared at him, seeing if he would falter. 

“What are you doing?” Jeremy gave up and shrugged. He would find out what it was eventually. He saw Rich walking down the hall towards them. 

“Tall ath!” Rich smiled and came closer. “What’th up?” He put his hand up, signally for a high five. Jeremy slapped his hand weakly.

“Hey.” He didn’t really feel like talking to Rich. Not that there was anything wrong with him he was just very...high energy. 

“What’th got you all moody today?” Rich asked.

“Nothing. I’m fine.” Jeremy insisted, wishing he would go away. 

Rich shrugged, “if you thay tho. Michael wath telling me about a movie he wanted to thee this weekend if you wanna come.” Jeremy looked at Michael. If he was taking a test, how did he talk to Rich about a movie? 

“Michael, did you really take a test?” Michael gulped.

“I uh...No okay. I wasn’t.” 

“What were you doing?” 

“A guy from my photography class asked me out. I sat with him.” He said, looking down at his feet.

“Why did you lie about it?” 

“I didn’t want you to be weird about it or get jealous or something.” 

“Why would I be jealous?” Jeremy asked. 

“I don’t know. Things have been kind of weird between us since...you know. I didn’t know if you like had feelings for me or something.” 

“You think I have feelings for you?” Jeremy asked incredulously. Michael’s face flushed.

“I didn’t say that. I just said that you might.” 

“Well I don’t so you don’t have to hide stuff from me.” Jeremy said, his face going pink.

“Sorry, okay?” Michael said, avoiding Jeremy’s gaze. There was an awkward silence. The bell rang and Rich left without saying anything to them. Not that they were complaining. Michael mumbled something and left for his next class. 

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Michael didn’t show up for lunch the rest of that week. He hadn’t been answering his phone either. Jeremy wondered if he was avoiding him. He decided to go over to Michael’s after school to find out what was up. He called him on the way but he didn’t answer. He wasn’t expecting him to but he wanted to try. 

Michael’s car was in the driveway, meaning that he was home. He knocked on the door, something that he usually didn’t do but he didn’t want his entrance to be a complete surprise. It was over a minute and Jeremy considered knocking again when he heard footsteps approach.

“Jeremy? What are you doing here?” Michael opened the door. 

“Where have you been?” Jeremy started questioning him. “I’ve tried calling and texting you all week. Why are you ignoring me?” 

“Who is it?” He heard a voice say from inside. Michael sighed and invited Jeremy in. 

“This is my boyfriend, Connor.” There was a boy sitting on the couch. He was pale and had brown wavy hair that went to his shoulders. Jeremy looked him over. He didn’t seem like Michael’s type. Did Michael have a type? This is the only boyfriend he’s ever met. 

“Connor, this is Jeremy.” Connor didn’t get up. He just gave Jeremy a nod. Jeremy looked at Michael, not sure what to say. 

“Why are you avoiding me?” Michael looked at him.

“It’s...complicated.” Michael sat down on the couch with Connor. 

Jeremy rolled his eyes, “Complicated my ass. Tell me. I’m sure my miniscule brain can comprehend it.” He said sarcastically. Michael bit his lip.

“I wanted some space.” 

“That’s it? You could’ve just said that instead of just ignoring me! I’ll gladly give you some space if that’s what you want.” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before.” 

Jeremy sighed, calming down. “It’s okay. Well it was nice meeting you, Connor.” Jeremy went to leave. 

“Where are you going?” Michael asked. Jeremy turned back around.

“You said you wanted space and you probably want some time alone with your boyfriend so I’ll just go home.” 

“You can stay if you want. I want some space, not to stop seeing you altogether. I’ve been wanting you to meet Connor. This is kind of a big deal to me.” Jeremy walked back over and sat on a cushioned chair. Michael left to go get snacks, leaving Connor and Jeremy alone together. 

“So...how long have you two been going out?” Jeremy tried weakly at conversation. 

“About a week.” He said and shrugged.

“Cool.” Jeremy said, trying to sound nonchalant. Michael came back in with a bowl of pretzels and set it on the table. He sat next to Connor on the couch. Their thighs were touching. It made Jeremy uncomfortable. He just wasn’t used to seeing his friend in a relationship. It made his skin crawl. Have they had sex? Not that Jeremy cares, he’s just curious. He doesn’t even think he can imagine Michael having sex. Well he didn’t think he could but now there were images flooding his mind. Michael naked. Michael on top of someone. Don’t think about that! Michael can’t help you if you’re horny this time. He has a boyfriend who probably wouldn’t be okay with Michael giving Jeremy a hand job, no matter how friendly it was. 

  
  


“Connor’s really into that musical you keep talking about.  _ Hamilton _ I think it was called?” Jeremy nodded.

“That’s cool. Have you seen it?” Jeremy asked.

“Yeah I saw it a couple months ago. They were touring in the area and my parents got me tickets for my birthday.” 

“Awesome. I haven’t seen it but I really want to. How was it?” Jeremy asked excitedly. 

“It was pretty good.” Connor didn’t seem like a man of many words. Pretty good? Jeremy feels like it would be more than ‘pretty good’. Jeremy had watched some bootlegs and even they were better than ‘pretty good’ so he feels like seeing it in person would be ten times better. 

Jeremy didn’t think Michael and Connor were a good match. Not because he was jealous, because he wasn’t. They just didn’t seem compatible. Michael was funny, enthusiastic, and caring and Connor was just...not. Michael was talking about some documentary and Connor was just on his phone, not listening. Sure it wasn’t the most entertaining thing but he could at least make an effort. He’s sure that Connor’s a good person, just not for Michael. He didn’t care about space before they started dating. 

Jeremy excused himself to the bathroom and when he came back in he heard a very interesting conversation. 

“We’re just friends.” Michael said.

“You don’t act like it.” Connor retorted.

“We are. You have nothing to worry about. He’s straight.” 

“You aren’t.” 

“It doesn’t matter.”

“You need to figure out your priorities.” 

“You want me to ignore him? I can’t do that.” Michael put his face in his hands and Jeremy figured this was a good time to enter the room. Michael looked up.

“Hey I’m gonna head home. I have a lot of homework. It was nice meeting you.” Jeremy waved half-heartedly to Connor and left. Michael followed him out the door. When it closed, he looked at Jeremy with a nervous expression.

“So?” Michael asked. Jeremy knew what he meant. 

“He’s cool.” Jeremy said. He wanted to be as vague as possible because he didn’t want to lie but he also didn’t want to hurt Michael’s feelings or get him mad.

“Really? You like him?” Michael looked so happy and Jeremy smiled nervously and nodded. “I was kind of scared you didn’t like him. He can be kind of...difficult sometimes but he has a good heart.” 

“You know it doesn’t matter what I think. If you like him and you’re happy with him then you don’t have to worry about me. If you’re happy, I’m happy.” 

“I know, it’s just...you’re my best friend. I care about what you think.” Michael gave him a small smile that made Jeremy’s heart flutter in his chest. 

“He’s great.” Jeremy said and Michael hugged him. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little smut here folks.

“C-c-c’mon go!” Jeremy mumbled to his computer. He horny once again so he figured that he’d at least try to get off. The only problem was, his porno wouldn’t load. He refreshed the page but his wifi was shit. He was sitting at his desk with his pants pulled down to his knees and a hand resting over his clothed crotch. Memories of the last time he got off flooded his mind. Michael’s smooth voice coaxing him to orgasm, his warm hands on his skin, his mouth on Jeremy’s neck. Jeremy shivered thinking about it. 

It finally loaded. Now to pick a video. He usually wasn’t very picky. As long as it wasn’t some weird fetish video, he’d watch it. A certain one caught his eye. It was a gay one. It was worth a try. If he doesn’t like it, he can just turn it off. It didn’t have to mean that he was gay. Just that he got off to guys. He was overthinking this way too much. He put on the video and tried to get into it. It had a slow start. ‘Just take your clothes off already’ Jeremy thought. Nobody watches porn for the plot. 

They finally took their clothes off and started making out. Jeremy was surprised by how much he was getting turned on by it. Their hard bare chests pressed together, grabbing each other’s dicks. Jeremy tried not to think about what he was doing and cautiously rubbed himself through his underwear, eyes glued to the screen. The low husky moans were getting to him. He wanted more but he knew that putting his hand down his boxers was a bad idea so he just applied more pressure. It was working. Jeremy let out a low whimper. He tried not to get too excited but he couldn’t believe he was actually doing it. 

His wrists felt hot and he stopped touching himself. Was it...? He looked at his hands for an answer. His breathing sped up. He could still hear the moans and skin slapping from the video and it was making it harder to focus. He was silent, listening in his mind for any indication it was back. He exhaled. Well now he wasn't in the mood. If there was ever a time he wanted to tell God to fuck off, it'd be now. 

He closed his laptop, not bothering to close the porn tab. He knew that life was supposed to be hard but why did his life seem to be so much harder. Sure he wasn't starving and his dad wasn't abusive or anything but people like that could probably jack off without having a panic attack. He didn't want to seem ungrateful but he was just so fucking frustrated. He wished that Michael would help him out again but he had a boyfriend. That was off limits now. Connor already thought that there was something between him and Michael. Asking Michael to jerk him off again would confirm that. 

It's not like Jeremy had feelings for Michael. He was the only person he was comfortable touching him like that. Also he was desperate. So desperate. Jeremy was 95% sure he was straight. Well he just got turned on by gay porn so maybe 70%. Having slightly sexual feelings for someone doesn't mean you're into them. It's not weird to imagine having sex with your best friend. Jeremy's just curious. That's it. 

Speaking of Michael, he should probably call him back. Michael called not too long ago and Jeremy didn’t answer because he was...busy. He put his pants back on first because he figured it would be pretty weird to talk to someone on the phone without pants on. He called Michael and he picked up almost immediately.

“Yo Jer.” He answered. He sounded kind of on edge.

“Hey. I saw you called earlier.” Jeremy said and then cleared his throat because he thought his voice sounded weird. Well, weirder than usual. 

“Yeah I uh wanted to talk to you.” 

“Well I’m all ears bro.” 

“I know we don’t really talk about this kind of shit but...Connor and I got in a fight.”

“Oh. Do you wanna talk about it?” Michael sighed.

“It’s just...he’s jealous...of you.” 

“Why would he be jealous of me? You’ve been spending more time with him than with me.”

“He thinks that there’s something between us...I told him about me uh...helping you out and he didn’t take it too well.” 

“You told him! Why would you do that?” Jeremy was angry. That was their thing! He felt like Michael stabbed him in the back.

“I don’t know. I was ranting about you and it just slipped out.” 

“Why were you ranting about me?”

“Because things have been so different since and you’ve been distant and things are... kind of a mess.” 

“You’re the one who ‘wanted space’. It’s not my fault I’ve been distant. I’m only distant because you told me you wanted me to be.” 

“That wasn’t my choice, Jeremy! I didn’t want space but Connor-”

“Fuck Connor! Sorry but I don’t think he’s good for you.”

“What do you know about what’s good for me?” Michael’s tone turned bitter. 

“So you think it’s a good thing that he’s making you push me away because he’s jealous? Michael, he’s manipulating you!” Jeremy frantically explained. 

“I think you’re just jealous. Maybe Connor was right.”

“Right about what?” 

“Right about you wanting me all for yourself.”   
  


Jeremy scoffed, “I don’t care who you hang out with Michael! I didn’t complain when you said you needed space, I didn’t tell you that you couldn’t have a boyfriend. Connor is the one making you push me away!”

“He’s not making me do anything! I can make decisions on my own.” Jeremy took a second to breathe. The last thing he needed was to get in a fight with his best friend. 

“Why did you call me?” Jeremy asked as calmly as he could.

“I...missed you.” Michael said quietly. Jeremy smiled.

“I missed you too. I don’t wanna fight.”

“Me neither. Do you wanna come over?” 

“Yeah. I’ll be over in ten.” 

“See you.” Michael hung up. 

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more smut because I said so. In Michael's pov also because I said so.

Connor and Michael hadn’t talked in four days. Not that Michael was counting. It meant that him and Jeremy could finally hang out so at least something good came out of it. Things were still kind of weird between Jeremy and Michael. Michael hated it. He hated the fact that they couldn’t make eye contact without thinking it could be misinterpreted. 

Michael was laying in his bed, headphones on with Bob Marley blasting. He always found that listening to music really loud is a good solution when he feels stressed or overwhelmed. You can’t think about everything that’s wrong if you can’t hear yourself think. It didn’t always work. He was thinking about Jeremy. He left ten minutes ago. He was over at Michael’s, playing video games. Jeremy thought it would be a good idea to sit on Michael’s lap. As a joke of course. It was always a joke. Always just friends. It was always no homo. It wasn’t gay that Michael gave him a hand job. Just a bro helping his bro out. They never mention it. Michael’s afraid that things will be more awkward than they already were. Jeremy was straight. Michael wasn’t sure about his feelings. He always knew that Jeremy was an exception to all of his thoughts. It’s not normal to jerk off you’re best friend, unless it’s Jeremy. Michael would like to believe that he was right in telling Connor that he didn’t have feelings for Jeremy. That would make his life so much easier. He wanted to just go about his life without worrying about the fact that he might have a crush on his best friend. 

He was trying not to think about it. Thinking about it made his head hurt. He felt like he had to choose. Jeremy or Connor. He knew who he would choose. He would choose Jeremy in a heartbeat. It didn’t make him feel any better though. If anything, he felt worse. He knew that Connor would never be okay with him and Jeremy so their break-up was inevitable. He didn’t want to hurt Connor but it seemed like the only option. He knew he had to figure out his feelings about Jeremy.

He couldn’t stop hoping that Jeremy would ask for his help again. Even though it was two weeks ago, he remembers it clearly. His nails digging into Michael’s thighs, his smooth skin, the quiet moans and pleads. He pictured the way his mouth was hanging open and his hair matted to his forehead in a way that made him look so beautiful. The way he looked at Michael when they were done, his big blue eyes staring at him with such lust and love. He would do anything to see that again. 

Maybe he shouldn’t have thought about that because now he’s hard. He took off his headphones. The music wasn’t helping anyway. He looked down at the bulge in his pants and felt guilty. Was he really going to jerk off to his best friend? That is such a pervy thing to do. If Jeremy found out, he’d probably be grossed out. He wasn’t necessarily jerking it  _ to  _ Jeremy. Just because of him. The pressure of his pants were starting to hurt so he took them off. He sighed and started to palm himself through his boxers. Just imagine someone else. Pretend it’s Connor. Michael closed his eyes and slipped his hand in his underwear. If he was going to do this, he might as well do it properly. 

He grabbed himself and let out a small breath of relief. He idly stroked himself while thinking of something to keep him in the mood. He could watch porn but that was a lot of effort. Why watch porn when he has a perfectly good imagination? He tried to keep it as vague as possible. A tall man was kneeling in between his legs, looking at him with pure lust. He slowly took his tip in his mouth. It was so warm. He would be such a tease. He smirked up at Michael, not giving him what he wanted. He wants to shove him down and fuck his face but knew that it would feel good if he waited. He started bobbing his head up and down, looking at him innocently with those blue eyes. Michael’s hand went in his curly brown hair. His pointed nose would touch his stomach everytime he went down. He rubbed Michael’s thigh with his other hand. He noticed he had a scar on his pointer finger. Michael was reaching his limit. The pressure was building and it felt so good. He had never been good with making himself wait. The boy went faster and Michael kept a tight grip on his hair. He couldn’t take it anymore and released into his hand with a groan.

So much for keeping it vague, he thought sarcastically as he cleaned himself up. He could accept the fact that he just off to his best friend sucking him off. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do with this information. He knew his feelings towards Jeremy were not entirely platonic. Maybe Connor was right. He didn’t want to think about it. He just wanted to sleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> really fluffy

Michael and Connor weren’t talking. This made Jeremy a lot happier than it should have. He has come to the realization that he definitely likes Michael. Not in a best friend way, in a ‘I wanna make out with you’ way. He considered asking Michael for help again. It’s been over a month and he wasn’t talking to his boyfriend at the moment. What could go wrong? Okay never ask that question. He could just call Michael and ask him to come over. Jeremy would figure out everything else later.

He texted Michael and he would be over soon. Jeremy was freaking out. Should he ask or not? He was desperate. Not only for the release but for Michael’s touch. What if Michael doesn’t like him that way and he’s disgusted by him. That’s probably why he doesn’t mention it. He thinks Jeremy’s gross. He felt his breathing speed up and he naively considered telling Michael that he was sick and to not bother coming over. He heard the front door open and knew Michael was here. He came right up to Jeremy’s room. 

“Hey buddy.” Michael asked, sipping a slushy he must have gotten on the way over. 

“Hi.” Jeremy said quietly. He was nervous. He was going to chicken out. There was no way he could follow through with this. 

“What’s up? You seem tense.” Of course Michael saw right through him. 

“I uh...I’m fine.” Jeremy’s voice cracked horribly. Michael crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” 

Jeremy avoided his gaze and played with the hem of his shirt. “Nothing.” 

“Something is wrong. Tell me.” Michael sat on the bed next to Jeremy. Their thighs were touching and Jeremy looked up a Michael. He could see all of the smudges on his glasses and his lips looked so soft. Jeremy decided to take a chance. He took a deep breath and leaned towards Michael’s face. He could do this. Michael looked confused. 

“Jer, What are you…?” He trailed off when Jeremy’s face got closer. He connected their lips. Michael didn’t kiss back and Jeremy pulled off quickly. 

“Oh my God I’m so sorry. I wasn’t thinking and you probably hate me now-” 

“Jeremy.” Michael cut him off and Jeremy looked at him in shame. “It’s okay. You weren’t thinking. You probably didn’t mean it.” He rubbed Jeremy’s arm comfortingly. 

“I did mean it though.” He mumbled loud enough for Michael to hear.

“You-what?”

“I meant it. Michael, I like you.” Jeremy’s face was burning but he forced himself to look into Michael’s eyes. 

“You’re serious? No joke?” Michael scanned Jeremy’s face for a sign that he was joking.

“I’m serious Michael.” 

“I uh...wow. You really... like me?” 

“yeah...I know you and Connor are still complicated and you don’t like me like that but I needed to tell you.” Michael ran a hand through his hair.

“I don’t know what to say.” Michael didn’t look at Jeremy. He was staring at the wall. 

“It doesn’t have to be a big deal. I just wanted to let you know. We can still be friends.” Jeremy explained.

Michael looked at him but not in his eyes. “It’s just...I think I like you too?” 

“You think you like me?” 

“Well I haven’t really...processed anything yet. I’ve been trying not to think about this.” Michael admitted. 

“It’s fine. We can just pretend this never happened.” Jeremy said, slightly disappointed. 

“No, I...like you.” Jeremy’s heart did a backflip and he smiled.

“You do?” Michael smiled back. 

“Yeah.” Jeremy was so excited that he kissed Michael again. He was pleased when Michael kissed back. Jeremy moved so that he was practically in Michael’s lap. Michael put his arms on Jeremy’s waist and deepened the kiss. 

Jeremy shifted so he was properly stradling Michael. His hands went to Michael’s hair. He tugged lightly at the soft strands and Michael moaned softly. Michael moved his hands under Jeremy’s shirt and touched his bindered chest and Jeremy stiffened. Michael noticed something was wrong and pulled away.

“What’s wrong?” 

“I don’t like being touched there.” He mumbled. Michael hesitated for a second but quickly pulled his hands away.

“Oh my God I’m so sorry Jer. I wasn’t even thinking.” 

“It’s okay. You didn’t know.” Jeremy’s face was flushed with embarrassment.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed. It’s fine if you’re uncomfortable being touched there. I should’ve asked.” Jeremy really didn’t want to talk about it anymore. He leaned in to kiss Michael again. Michael happily complied but kept his distance from Jeremy’s chest.

Michael’s phone started ringing and they jumped apart from the sudden noise. Michael chuckled but stopped when he read who was calling. Jeremy got off of Michael’s lap and saw Michael frown and understood immediately. Michael answered the phone. 

“Connor?” Michael asked and left the room to talk. Jeremy was freaking out. Michael had just technically cheated on his boyfriend with him. If Connor found out, he’d kill them both. He could change his name and ride up to Seattle. Connor wouldn’t find him there and he could take Michael. That was assuming that Michael wanted to be with him. What if Michael chose Connor? They were together first. Connor was probably easier to deal with. Connor probably didn’t freak out when someone touched his chest. Connor could probably jerk off without having a panic attack. Jeremy felt horrible. 

Michael was only on the phone for about five minutes but it felt like an eternity to Jeremy. He came back in with a frown. Jeremy looked at him expectantly. 

“He wants to get back together. I told him I’d think about it.” Michael sat back down on the bed. 

“What are you going to say?” Jeremy asked with anticipation. 

“I don’t know.” Michael answered and buried his face in his hands. Jeremy cautiously put his hand on Michael’s back. 

“Do you want to be with Connor?” Jeremy asked, trying to help Michael make a decision. 

“Yes? I think so. I just don’t want to be with him if I know I could have something better.” Michael looked up at Jeremy. 

“Something better?” Jeremy asked softly, completely oblivious. Michael chuckled and put his hand on Jeremy’s. 

“I don’t know if I got the message across earlier, but I really fuckin’ like you Jer.” Jeremy blushed and looked at Michael’s hand on his own. He couldn’t help but wish that Michael would never move his hand. It felt so big and warm on Jeremy’s small boney hand. 

“I like you too.” Jeremy said. Michael put his other hand on Jeremy’s cheek and made him look at Michael. 

“I was hoping that maybe we could be...together...if you want.” Jeremy felt like his heart was going to burst. He gave Michael a small grin and nodded. Michael smiled back and kissed Jeremy on the nose, causing him to giggle. 

“You wanna be my boyfriend?” Michael asked to make sure. 

“Yes. I would love to be your boyfriend.” Jeremy confirmed with the biggest smile on his face. The words felt foreign in his mouth. In a good way. Michael’s phone vibrated next to him and Michael frowned. 

“Is it Connor again?” Jeremy asked and Michael nodded. 

“I’ll be right back.” He kissed Jeremy’s forehead.

“Good luck.” Jeremy said and waited impatiently as his boyfriend talked on the phone. It felt weird referring to Michael like that but he really loved it. It filled him with happiness. 

This phone call took a bit longer than the last but Michael came back in and sat next to Jeremy. He wrapped an arm around Jeremy’s waist and leaned his head on his shoulder. Jeremy smiled and closed his eyes. He could get used to this. He sighed happily. 

“You did it?” Jeremy asked and Michael pulled away. 

“Yeah. It wasn’t easy. He didn’t take it well.” Jeremy took Michael hand and kissed his knuckles. 

“At least it’s over now, right?” Michael gave Jeremy a short peck on the lips. 

“Yep.” 

“I love you.” Jeremy said without thinking. It felt so natural. 

“I love you too.” Michael said back without hesitation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will probably be the last chapter. I had a blast writing this and I'm so grateful for all of you guys. Let me know if there's anything you would want me to write in the future.


End file.
